Fishing lures having plate or spoon bodies equipped with spinners are known. Examples of such lures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,023 and 4,435,914.
The primary object of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing an artificial lure having a spoon body portion on which a conically tapered spinner is rotatably mounted to more effectively attract fish. The spoon body portion is also equipped with a lip extending generally normal to the plane of the spoon body portion which causes the lure to move erratically in the water.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lure of greater simplicity and more practical and economical construction than the prior art.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lure of the above-mentioned type in which a flexible multi-strand hook-concealing skirt is mounted directly on a rear extension arm of the spoon body portion.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.